Special Edition
by Michiru3
Summary: A normal american collage student looks through her freinds Gundam Wing DVD box collection and finds an interesting thing. She's transported to the world of Gundam Wing. What will happen? love triangle with Heero Duo and Orriginal Charachter pluss others.
1. Very interesting box

Special Edition  
  
By Michiru  
  
Konichiwa Mina san! Heh heh. I am for once writing a fan-fic for Fanfiction.net that I have NOT written many years previously! ... Yah... like it's going to make much of a difference but eithor way here goes!   
  
Note: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam boys. But any made up characters are ALL MINE! HA HA HA!!!   
  
I am not yet sure what this story will be rated because... I'm just STARTING how the heck am I supposed to know?!?! I'm not planing this! Bleh! Don't worry about Bad language though. I don't usually put that in my stories unless the situation calls for it... if ever. Lemon though?... I'm not sure.   
  
Alright then! Let us begin with the story! WOOT! Let us see how it goes. (And how the viewers like it... heh heh)  
  
****  
  
This story begins on the life of one ordinary girl who lives in an ordinary home and goes to a kind of ordinary community collage. This girls name is Michelle Rose Annette but all of her friends and everyone at collage call her Michiru.   
  
Michiru is just coming back from class when this story begins. She pulls in to her drive way inside a 1998 red Ford Taurus and opens the car door hefting a book bag and a laptop bag on her shoulders as she opens the door to her house wishing again that there was a remote for locking and unlocking the house just like there was one for her car.   
  
As she enters she feels the warm air from the darkened house and closes the door behind her. Looking up at the clock she sighs out loud, "It's 2 PM... great everyone is still either at work or at school." She set her stuff down next to the door and went over to take car of the cat and then takes her laptop and goes inside her room which is the coolest room in the house at the moment.  
  
She lays her laptop down at the end of her bed and plops down noticing the box of Gundam Wing DVD's sitting on her bed stand table. She also noticed the Home work right next to it. After a moment of consideration she picked up the Box of DVD's and started searching through it looking for which episode she would want to watch when she paused in her motions as something caught her eye.   
  
It was a dvd container that had in almost rainbow 3D like words, "Gundam Wing Special edition."   
  
"What's this?" she spoke in the slightly lightened room, "I've never seen this here before... I think I'll take a look. Maybe I've seen this before."   
  
Taking the DVD out of the container and opening the DVD player on her laptop she put the special edition DVD inside of her laptop and waited as her computer whizzed and beeped as it processed the information put on it.   
  
Her DVD playing program started up and she watched as a picture came onto the screen and she pushed the "Full Screen" mode as she turned the sound up. The screen was black for a moment as a warning label came on. Usually she wouldn't read the warnings on DVD's but this one was different.  
  
"Warning" she read, "This Gundam Wing special edition is very special and one of a kind. It may seem very real like and injuries may and can occur. If you watch this to the very end you may gain a very special surprise. This product can not and will not be copied if so you're equipment may blow up or malfunction. Thank you and please enjoy."   
  
"What a weird warning..." Michiru mused as the warning label faded away and the beginning picture showed up with only one word flashing "ENTER" The picture in the background was a very scary and very life like picture of Deathscythe with the night sky behind it  
  
Thinking nothing of it Michiru put her finger on the mouse pad and clicked enter and left any ordinary part of her life behind her as light erupted from the screen surrounding Michiru in a very bright light and in the next moment she was gone.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes Michiru looked around her scouring her new location. She seemed to be inside of a normal room with a bathroom and a bed sitting on the other wall. She sat up carefully and looked about her finding that she was lying on another bed.   
  
"Were am I?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Looking about the room a little bit more she found that the room was very sparse of anything but the main essentials; two beds, a drawer, a closet, one light hanging up above, a bathroom with a hair brush and two towels. Slowly getting out of bed she cautiously walked across the room to the door and placed her hand on the handle.   
  
"Why am I being so cautious? It's just a door." Michiru reprimanded herself but then found that she was still talking softly as if she was afraid some one might hear her. She twisted the door handle and heard it click as it opened.   
  
"Hm... it's not locked... so I'm not in any cell... Were the heck AM I?"   
  
With a sigh Michiru opened the door and looked outside into a long hall way with many doors similar to her own. Each one had a number on it and she turned to look to see what her's was so that if anything happened she could at least come back to were she first started out.   
  
"There you are!" A voice from behind her spoke rather loudly and seeming irritated.   
  
"Wha?" She asked as she turned around to see who it was that was talking to her.  
  
Her eyes lighted upon a 20 year old man in a soldiers uniform staring right at her.  
  
"Recruits were supposed to be meeting down in the main hall. Didn't you hear the announcement?" Michiru shook her head a little confused. The man sighed and mumbled, "Must have been to busy with her hair... I told the general it wouldn't be good to recruit a girl..."  
  
Michiru's eye brows lifted at that remark but she stayed quite wondering why he would think that she was a new recruit. Her eyes wandered about a bit as he continued to complain as he started to lead her to the supposed Main Hall. Looking down she figured out why he seemed to think that she was a new recruit. She was wearing the same dark blue with silver trimming soldiers outfit as well.  
  
"Makes sense" She thought as the man lead her a few more steps into the main hall with was what looked to be a very bright room with a few hundred young men from ages 18 to 20 all standing with strait backs and facing a location with a stand and a microphone on top of it.  
  
The man turned his head and looked directly at Michiru, "Now that we finally found the last recruit we can start." He glared at Michiru almost evilly, "Don't do this ever again. The general wont take anymore of this behavior before he'll kick you out. Remember he's being kind in letting you be here."  
  
He showed Michiru were she was to stand and left to go behind the scenes. As Michiru walked to her location she mumbled softly to her self, "I would if I had ever had the experience."  
  
She sighed softly thinking "What have I gotten myself into now..."  
  
Reaching her destination She straightened her back and waited for this person who was going to speak.   
  
*****  
  
I know I know not much of the Gundam boys yet... I'm coming to that! Be paitent! *Hides behind Duo as angry Gundam Fanfic fans com rampaging for her blood* Eeep!!! 


	2. training begins

Special Edition By Michiru Chapter 2  
  
Alright! Second chapter is going to begin! What to say? Um... hmm... Thank you People who have reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it. I haven(t gotten any flames yet! SHOO!!! *Sighs running hand across head* I(m Lucky so far. Now when I DO start having the Gundam boys in this I must warn you that they will be age 19. So it(s been YEARS since the war and Endless waltz. Also they should HOPEFULLY be in character considering that I have borrowed a friends whole box DVD set of Gundam Wing and am watching the whole series all over again. (Yes the Gundam Wing box DVD set IS true. *grin* I(m just borrowing two DVD(s at a time instead of the whole box. Very protective of anime are my friends and I.)  
  
Um... Oh yah! Note: Gundam Wing and the boys DO NOT belong to me... I just own Chibi duo! *Grin* Complimentary of Duo Maxwell the Village Idiot(From a Message Board). Oh... AND I own Michiru.  
  
Would you like me to begin? Alright then! I will! *Smile*  
  
******  
  
It was a while before the awaited speaker arrived. Michiru was begin to feel her lower back begin to hurt from standing up so strait. Fidgeting her feet back and forth a little she noticed some one who seemed to be a teacher glaring at her and prevented her from moving anymore. Sighing softly she thought (When is this SUPPOSED general showing up?( That moment was when the general decided to show himself. The room seemed to grow still as a very tall man in a white soldiers outfit Walked into the hall way and onto a platform holding the speaker.  
  
The young men who apparently were also new recruits watched him in total silence and Michiru wondered what was running through their heads at that moment. The general paused and looked out over the group looking at each and every single one. Which included Michiru who was NOT liking him looking her over. He finished and paused again with Michiru thinking (just speak already! You(re making me nervus!(  
  
Starting as if hearing her voice the General opened his mouth and finally began to speak, (I thank all of you for registering to join this hidden training camp. It may have been hard to find information for this and even harder to be allowed to enter but now it(s about to become much harder!(His voice rose getting louder as he continued, (Now you will be trained from dawn to dusk every day and I am not here to tell you that the training is easy. You will be hurting some of you may cry but you can not leave for 8 months when this training session will end. If by that time you have become a perfect soldier then you will be able to join my army.(  
  
He stopped at that not saying what would happen if they didn't become a perfect soldier. The looks on the other men's faces seemed to explain it though. They looked determined; it seemed that if they failed this they would die. And it might be that they really would die if they failed. Michiru though did not know this still not quite sure of where exactly she was but she was beginning to think that she was in the world that Gundam Wing was made in.  
  
The General stood silent for a moment, "Your training will begin right now! I want you runts to all move out to the simulation room. Lets see how well you all deal with piloting a mobile suit..." The group of recruits stood stock still waiting for him to continue and say something though Michiru wasn't exactly sure what that was, "DISMISED" he yelled as the group immediately hearing that word disbursed and all moved towards the Simulation room.  
  
The room they walked into was very large with over one hundred spots that looked almost like one of those racing games you would see in an arcade only they looked to be more so like the inside of a Mobil suit cockpit with a 3d helmet with them. Michiru was silent as she examined the room and it's contents. The other recruits seemed to be silent as well waiting for some one to tell them what to do.  
  
And that person came. It was a very tall dark haired officer that began shouting out orders having different people go to different seats. He finally came to Michiru having her sit in a simulation cockpit near the far wall. She was set three seats to the right of the wall and sat down putting the belt on but didn't put the helmet on yet watching to see who exactly she would be sitting with. Now that she had an idea of were she was and what she was doing, also the fact that she was stuck there for 8 months. She figured she might as well make the best of it while she was there.  
  
The guy who placed right next to her on her left one seat away from the wall was a very tall dark haired 19 year old man. Michiru examined his features feeling like she had seen him some where before. His eyes were a beautiful violet color and his long brown hair, which was braided, seemed to reach down to his feet. He was very muscular but not so much that it would be sickening and it seemed that he had no fat on him at all. His hair made her think of her own light brown hair. It would have been that long if she had never cut it when she was a child. So instead it just reached down to her thighs. Thinking about her hair had her reaching her hand up to the back of her hair were she had it put up. It was a hair do that she had come up with that made it look like she had her hair up in a pony tail and it was about one and a half feet shorter than it was. She looked back at him again knowing she had seen him some were before.  
  
The man she was staring at noticed her attention and turned to look at her. He smiled at her which was warm and friendly making Michiru want to squeal, which was not a normal occurrence.  
  
"Hey" He said a little softly so that the officer wouldn't hear him, "Do you like staring at strangers?" He asked teasing her a bit.  
  
Michiru blushed a bit and shrugged, "Not normally"  
  
"It's not that I don't mind being stared at by the only girl in this group of recruits but may I ask why you were staring?"  
  
"You remind me of some one I've seen before. If it's not to much to ask, What is your name?"  
  
The man nodded, "Ah. I get that a lot." He paused as if wondering if her should tell her his name and then nodded, "my name is Duo, Duo Maxwell." He watched her as surprise seemed to run across her features for a moment and as soon as it was there it disappeared, "Was that enough help?"  
  
Michiru a little shocked beyond words nodded, "Y.Yes." She swallowed trying to get her self back together, "That was a lot of help."  
  
Behind Duo another Recruit sat down he was right next to the wall and seemed to be silent and ignored everyone else. He also reminded her of some one. He had dark brown hair down to his ear lobes and dark cobalt blue eyes. He had the look of a perfect soldier about him already. Duo looked behind him to see who Michiru was looking at and nodded turning back to explain to her who it was.  
  
"That's my old friend Heero Yui." Heero glared at Duo's back not liking the fact that he was giving away this information, "We've been working together ever since we were 15."  
  
Yah working to destroy Oz. Oh WOW this is just amazing. Well I guess this really is a DVD special after all. Just then the officer seemed to have finished getting every one set up and started ordering them all to buckle up, put their helmets on and see if they could survive. They didn't give any one any information on how to work any of this they just wanted them all to figure it out. Then again, Michiru figured, They may have already had classes about how to work this or maybe they took a test on this information so that they could get in.  
  
Shrugging Michiru picked up her helmet and set it on her head looking around she found her self on the battle field inside a Torus Mobil Suit. One of the older yet faster models and she smiled. I guess it pays off to have played so many Gundam Wing games and fighting people over the internet. Michiru was reminded of the time that she had joined up with an internet group of people who had Gundams they had created over the net and fought with their enemies. She had been doing that for 3 years almost non stop and become rather good she thought.  
  
Pushing aside her thoughts Michiru started up her Mobile suit checking the different weapons that her suit had she took out a buster riffle, grabbed onto the controls and flew off after the enemy that her radar said was on the screen. Not to far away Michiru noticed a large group of Torus fighting each other. It seemed that none of them were organized or were fighting for anyone in particular. There were to mobile suits that seemed to be working together and they were about the only group that was working together.  
  
She guessed that it was probably Duo and Heero so she sent a message to them still out of range of any fire. The two suits seemed to take her hailing of wanting to talk and she had Duo and Heero show up on her screen.  
  
"I thought so." She said outloud, "you two are about the only group who seem to have any idea of what you're doing."  
  
Duo laughed, "Don't compliment us so much." He paused and thought for a moment, "Would you like to join us?"  
  
Michiru nodded, "More then happy to." Quickly shooting down a few Torus who were sneaking up on Duo and Heero, Michiru flew into the battle field and set down near them being careful to not leave her back to them to much not wanted to trust them TO much. She started firing and shooting down the other Torus until she ran out of ammo and needed to take out her beam saber. After about a half an hour they seemed to be the only ones left. Michiru scratched her head a little.  
  
"Well that was easy."  
  
"Don't be getting cocky you three." A voice erupted on their speakers, "This is only the beginning. But for now good job." The face of the officer from earlier showed up on their screens, "Now take off you're helmets we still have a lot of training left to do."  
  
Michiru turned off her Torus and did just what she was ordered taking off her helmet and looked over to where Duo and Heero were sitting. Heero seemed very silent just looking over and the officer. Duo, though, was grinning at her giving her a victory sign.  
  
"That was way to easy." He smiled.  
  
Heero grunted a little, "They were disorganized of course it was easy." Unbuckling his seat Heero got up and started moving past Michiru and said softly, "Good job."  
  
She beamed inside that was definitely a compliment, coming from Heero that was unusual.  
  
"Come on" The officer yelled, "Lets head towards the Dojo"  
  
Michiru blinked, "Dojo? I never thought a training facility would have a Dojo. Maybe it's a Japanese training Facility."  
  
Duo next to her blinks a little, "You didn't know that?"  
  
"Well. I didn't really listen to a lot of what they were saying before." Michiru smiles at him hoping he would believe her lie. It would just be odd if either of them knew she was from a different world. Even worse if they found out she knew a lot about them. It would just make things complicated. What if they didn't believe her and told the general or officers, they might just kill her or if they did believe her, consider her an alien and start probing her and asking her a ton of questions.  
  
****** That's it for now people. Sorry. Well it is longer then the last chapter. I hope that I can get the next one longer too. And now for replies!  
  
Ryu no Albatou: Thank you Ryu. And yes as you can see two of the G-boys are here now. And Chicken lemonade.. Hmm.. Sounds interesting.  
  
Romi: Thank you very much. I really hope that this made up character works well in here. Also I appreciate you're encouragement. I hope I don't let you down.  
  
Kinishi: Yah I've been told that it is hard to do. heh heh.. Though I've done a lot of them. I just haven't ever put them up on fanfiction.net.  
  
BC: Well sweet and simple. Thank you. I love it too.  
  
Cindy Maxwell: I will. And I'll try to update as soon as possible. While giving you NICE long chapters. though at the moment I'm at a bit of a writers block and I'm trying to think of were to go.  
  
Wellp. That's it! Thank you all of those who replied! I appreciate it a LOT! 


	3. Time for physical Training

Special Edition  
  
….  
  
By Michiru  
  
  
  
CHAPTOR 3  
  
Sorry for the VERY long wait. I've been waiting for more Reviews. I guess I have to give up on ever really getting a lot of reviews. I find my story in some major dire need of editing. I'll have to do that later, but for now on with the story!   
  
OH! Yah! Before I forget! Gundam Wing is not owned by me. Or ever will be, even if I have and always will be a total and complete fan of Gundam wing. Also even though I like to do a lot of Duo and female made up character stories I am a complete fan of Duo and Heero paring. Plus read a ton of Yoai Duo and Heero combos… not to mention RPing it… jeesh… If I put up every RP I've ever did you'd have a lot, especially of Duo and Heero combo's. But then again I never seem to finish them so I figured I wouldn't do that to you good people. I've just been in love with Duo since I was a 6th grader in Junior high and right now I'm just a poor collage student.   
  
Please give me lots of reviews! I know that flames make me sad but hey! At least it's a review! OH! Here we go I'll use this lovely little saying.   
  
"Reviews are appreciated Flames will be used to cook smores."  
  
*******  
  
So Far everything is going well, Michiru thought as she followed the large mob of trainees to their next destination. "It seems that I have fallen into some weird place were Gundam wing is real, and I have met up with Duo and Heero." Michiru's eyes darted over to look at Duo who was walking along with his pleasant demeanor, "Duo and Heero seem to have taken some kind of liking to me. The only bad thing is that I'm stuck here with training for about 8 months."  
  
Michiru sighs audibly thinking "Oh well at least I get to see the Gundam boys, and being older and real they are definitely cute and sexy!" She grinned.  
  
Duo seemed to notice the grin and was wondering what in the world she was thinking. His face didn't show a jot of what he was thinking though. Right now he was on a mission. Even if he did like this very interesting Trainee Michiru, he still couldn't trust her. She might be a spy against her. Heero and him would have to be wary around her as with everyone else. Good thing he was used to this kind of thing.  
  
The mass of trainee's piled into a very large Dojo located in the courtyard of the training facility. It seemed to have a very Japanese style to it with a large Cedar giving shade to most of the courtyard and also a lot of Sakura tree's scattered about the place. The Dojo looked more so like an old fashioned Temple from Japan. Michiru was begging to suspect that the training facility was located in Japan. She was begging to think that once she was more so comfortable with the training and knew the area better she would go search out the facilities main computer, hack in, and check the computer to see where exactly she was. Or if this world was even called Earth. She figured it was but she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Alright Men!" a tall officer with black slicked back hair announced sharply into the air causing all the trainee's backs to straiten, he paused for a moment when he looked over at Michiru and kind of cleared his throat a bit, "… and women…" He added almost inaudibly.   
  
He continued then in the same tone of voice as before, "This is were you shall be trained extensively in the art of physical combat. You instructor is waiting for you inside the Dojo. Once you babies have finished showing how terrible you are at fighting you will and line up back out here were I will post you on what is to happen next."   
  
The officer indicated for the trainees to go into the Dojo. He stood strait and tall watching the crowd making sure every last one of them entered then turned his back on them moving back into the main building.   
  
Inside Michiru looked around at the large expanse of the Dojo. It was large enough to house a group 4 times as large as the one she was in right now. All along the walls were swords and staffs and in one corner of the room seemed to be their instructor.  
  
He stood over 6 feet tall with his long black hair tied up behind him. His black piercing eyes scanned the crowd and he looked to be not pleased with this group at all. When his eyes alighted on Heero and Duo there seemed to be a small spark of recognition and then nothing at all after that.   
  
He spoke then, his voice sharp with immediate dissatisfaction and with a distinctive Chinese accent added as well, "I am you're instructor Chang Lee." Pausing he waited as the crowd stopped talking. As soon as every single one of the trainees had stopped their chatter he continued, "The very first thing that I will teach all of you men is the very basics of self defense."   
  
When a lot of the men complained audibly with groans and protests asking for much more interesting lessons Lee's Eyes blazed angrily, "With every art you need to learn the basics first before you go farther. If any of you try to do something you're not ready for you'll just make fools of you're selves."  
  
One of the trainee's, a very big buff man of about 20 years old took a step out of the crowd, "I know I could teach the trainee's much better then you could ever hope to teach. I'm older than you by quite a bit you're what?... 19? Let a real man with muscles and knowledge take over before YOU make a fool of you're selves."  
  
Michiru thought for a moment that Lee was going to scream out Injustice with the sour face he made for a few seconds, but then he seemed to bring his anger and emotion behind him again and stared at the man who was smiling victoriously as he had some of the other trainee's patting him on the back and agreeing with him.  
  
"So you think you can fight better than me?" Lee asked with controlled anger.  
  
"Not only that, but I can teach better than you too."   
  
Lee nodded for a moment considering, "alright I'll let you teach instead."  
  
The trainee's paused for a long moment staring at him surprised that they had won this little argument so quickly.  
  
"On one condition." Lee added after they had stared at him for a minute or two.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You have to defeat me in hand to hand combat."  
  
The buff trainee puffed out his chest, "No problem." He grinned thinking he had already won.   
  
Lee moved to a fighting position waiting for the Idiot trainee to make the first move, and he did. Which was a quick punch Directed at Lee's head, the instructor threw the punch aside with a quick block of his hand throwing the big lug of center. As the Trainee was stumbling to gain balance on his two feet again Lee twisted around kicking the man in the sides throwing him into a wall.  
  
As the now heavily damaged trainee slid to the ground Lee loomed over his battered body spitting. "You Baka! You should know to never misjudge you're opponent! Also you stupidly put all you're weight into that one punch make it easy for me to block left you wide open for attack."  
  
He stepped away from the now unconscious trainee and looked about the crowd, "Does anyone ELSE want to try and teach my class?!?" From the very grim looks coming room the crowd he knew he wouldn't be having any more problems, "Good." He nodded, "Now to start with Defenses."  
  
******  
  
Hours later a very sore and bruised mob of trainee's stood in a line outside in the courtyard. There was a lot of slouching and mumbling among them. Michiru, Duo and Heero among a few others seemed to be just fine. They looked like they had just had a warm up rather then hours of extensive work on having the perfect form, or at least what Lee considered perfect which was something impossible to achieve. At least that's what they seemed to believe, at the moment. Duo looked over to his right at Michiru curious who exactly this girl was, "You seem to have gone through that trail amazingly well."   
  
She smiled, "Thanks so did you!" At the moment Michiru was very thankful that she had been taking martial art classes at her collage for a few years before she left.  
  
Duo's mouth quirked up into his usual warm smile, "So were do you think that they will take us off to next?"  
  
Michiru shrugged, "Who knows. Perhaps they'll be taking us to more academic classes next. Training us on different type's of Mobil suit Weapons and different types of Mobil suits."  
  
An eyebrow rose at this, "Really… what makes you think that?"  
  
Blinking Michiru asked back, "I don't know… it was a guess. This is a training facility and they did have us on Mobil Suit simulators so I figured they might want us to be proficient in everything about Mobil Suits." She paused and tilted her head, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing really" He waved his hands smiling, "Just wondered why that's all." Inside Duo was wondering if this girl was some one they could trust. He was regretting a bit right now having told her his name but he just couldn't seem to NOT tell her.   
  
"ATTENTION!"   
  
Every back straiten, and every eye looked forward as the officer from before came back.  
  
"How did you babies think about you're lesson? Hmmm?! HARD!? To bad for you because you shall be training with master Lee three times a day two hours a day."   
  
At the unanimous groaning from the trainee's the officer smiled, "And no complaining or else no meals for a weak."  
  
That being a bit harsh, Michiru thought but found it would be best not to say anything lest she get caught by the officer. After the trainee's had quieted the officer continued, "You lucky brats get a half an hour break. BUT at exactly 11:00 O clock Sharp I want to see you all in the conference room!"  
  
He paused letting his words sink in, "DISMISED!"  
  
The line dissipated as trainee's all started going in different locations. Michiru decided after watching every one else heading off, that she would go back to her room and see what she could do with the very plain and boring room.   
  
Outside in the hallway which was just about completely empty now Michiru walked past the door next to hers and seemed to hear a voice that sounded very similar to Heero's and Duo's. Curious she gave into her impulse to lean against the door and eavesdrop.   
  
"I can't believe that you just GAVE away our real names like that! To a total stranger no less! We're undercover REMEMBER?!?"   
  
Michiru's eyebrows rose at that. Heero rarely ever spoke so many words in one place ever! He must be really angry! I pity Duo, she thought.  
  
"She's not a total stranger. Her name is Michiru! And I think she might be a big help to us."  
  
Michiru beamed liking the fact that the guy she adored for years was standing up for her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero's voice sounded as if he was talking to a idiotic child, "There is something very suspicious about her. Didn't you notice her reaction when she found out who we were? She even seems to more about us then any one else here could ever GUESS. Not to mention she seems to be very efficient in Mobil suit fighting and martial arts. She could be dangerous!"  
  
Hu…I never thought of myself as dangerous… It's really interesting to be considered as much by Heero.   
  
The conversation inside seemed become more muffled and Michiru could no longer make out what they were saying. She leaned more so into the door and soon found herself falling into the room with the door now open.  
  
"It looks like we have a visitor." Heero's voice commented sarcastically.  
  
She looked up her eyes wide. Oh no what have I gotten myself into this time?  
  
*******  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. It's a page longer than the other one. So I hope that you guys appreciate that. I'm also very sorry for the long wait but hey at least it's up now right?   
  
ALRIGHT time to answer the reviews. I figured it's the only way to say thank you to the people who actually reviewed. It's not me trying to gloat over the fact I have reviews. On the contrary. I get the smallest amount of reviews in the history of Fanfiction.net. Maybe they should have a contest on that. I would probably win. Anyways! Review answers!  
  
Mer: Thank you! So do I! I really enjoy reading and writing reality/fantasy crossovers. Especially ones with Gundam wing. 


	4. getting caught

Special Edition   
  
Chapter 4  
  
by Michiru3  
  
*********  
  
Thank you people SOOOO much for you're reviews! Anything helps and is appreciated! And I'm on a few favorites list? YES!!! *hops around franticly and excitedly!* ….*Big sigh* okay Michiru…. CALM CALM… bleh… heh.   
  
Um… anyways yah THANK YOU! Oh yah! Now for the little thank you thingies to people who have reviewed!   
  
RemRene: Thank you for that comment… and will we see the rest of the GW boys?... maybe… *Wink* I just have to think of ways to put them up there… I already have Wufei down on there… I'm not sure if I gave enough hints to that or not enough… *shrug*  
  
Animechrisy: Thank you! I wouldn't want it to be bad either… I hope this story is to you're liking… the whole way through. Mew! =^-^=  
  
crystalshower: It's one of the best one's you've read? THANK YOU!!!! *HUG*  
  
Big Rikku fan: you can't understand why I don't get a lot of reviews?... that's because my writing SUCKS… no matter how much I'm praised… pluss I always do this by myself… no muse, no editor… just me… bleh. But thank you so VERY much for thinking that it is great! I hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
AND NOW! On to the story!!!  
  
******  
  
The conversation inside seemed to become more so muffled and Michiru could no longer make out what they were saying. She leaned farther against the door and soon found herself falling into the room with the door now open.  
  
"It looks like we have a visitor." Heero's voice commented sarcastically.  
  
She looked up her eyes wide. Oh no what have I gotten myself into this time?  
  
Michiru's eyes were wide as she looked at Heero and Duo as if she had been caught with her hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Duo's eyes seemed to be showing shock and disappointment but everything else about him was very tense and showed almost no emotion… it was just his eyes.  
  
Heero on the other hand showed plenty of emotion he looked as if he could burst from anger and rage. Michiru gulped knowing that she was doomed. Heero's hand reached down toward Michiru and she winced closing her eyes expecting to be severely injured by Heero or at the very least strangled.  
  
After a few seconds of nothing happening she gathered up enough courage to open her eyes and look up at Heero. He was standing with his hand held back by Duo. Heero did NOT look very pleased. In fact he was glaring Daggers at Duo.  
  
"WHY" He growled, "Are you stopping me?!"   
  
Duo just shook his head and shrugged, he didn't really know why. He had been so disappointed and hurt when he had realized she had been spying on them. Perhaps Heero was right and she was a spy against them. He felt more disappointed in himself for reading her wrong… but something inside him just didn't want to believe it. He just had to know if it was true or not.  
  
"Let her explain herself before you try killing her." Duo said calmly.  
  
Heero seemed to relax and finally nodded, "alright…" Turning his daggers toward Michiru he spoke quickly and sharply, "SPEAK!"  
  
It took a while for Michiru to actually move her lips or make a sound at all. She just blinked surprised eyes for quite a while before she finally did speak, "I… I heard… my name mentioned… and I… I was curious…" Her eyes moved down with shame for giving in to her curious nature and listening to them. Oh well Michiru… you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat… I guess the cat's finally been caught and now it's going to die…   
  
Pausing Heero looked down at her suspicious but oddly enough starting to believe her, "How much did you hear?"   
  
She bit her lower lip thinking, and also not really wanting to repeat all the words Heero had spoken, "The part about giving away you're real names and on from there."  
  
"HN" Heero grunted, He looked severely annoyed but seemed to be giving in. All of this though Michiru missed as her eyes were looking down strait at the ground.  
  
"I guess this means we have no choice." Duo's voice spoke solemnly as his eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Heero looked at him out of the corner of his eyes curious as to what prank duo was coming up with now.  
  
  
  
Michiru winced just absolutely sure that they were going to kill her. She just couldn't bring her self to fight the Gundam boys… and if they wanted her to die… then she would…   
  
"One of us is just going to have to stick with you 24/7 to make sure that you don't go telling any one about us or our mission."  
  
With that Michiru looked up at Duo with a confused look on her face and one of her eyebrows edged perilously close to her eye while the other was trying to reach her hair line. "…What?... I thought… Aren't you going to kill me?"  
  
Duo burst out laughing at her which just caused Michiru to pout. She didn't like being made fun of or teased, "MEW!" She meowed her common term for confusion and anger.  
  
"No! We're not going to kill you…" Then his face grew seriously suddenly scaring Michiru all over again, "But if you really are a spy and betray us… or we catch you trying… we will kill you."  
  
She blinked again and nodded, "Okay… I can live with that."  
  
Crossing his arms Heero asked annoyed, "And just WHO is going to be staying with Michiru to watch her? We're both MALE… they don't exactly let men and women mix in cabins."  
  
Duo smiled, "Oh but you forget Heero," He reached behind him and took off the tie holding his braid together, Michiru's eyes widened as she watched the knee length hair pool about Duo's shoulders giving him that soft feminine look, "That I have often disguised myself as a woman before, one reason why my hair can be so handy some times."  
  
Heero's eyes were slightly wide as well and from Michiru's perspective he looked as if he was about to pant at the image of Duo before him. Michiru knew that she felt like crawling up and tackling him to the floor and just hugging him for a long time with his hair like that.  
  
Heero grunted and moved over to his laptop, "I'll take care of the paper work."  
  
"What will you call you're self?" Michiru asked still sitting on the floor, she didn't think she could at the moment as her knee's seemed to be jelly right now.  
  
"Hm… good question…" Duo set his hand to his chin and thought his eyebrows knit closely together in deep thought, "Perhaps… Nattia?"  
  
"Nattia…" Heero mumbled as his fingers flew across the keyboard, but then he seemed to pause and his face turned slightly toward Michiru, "What's you're room number?"  
  
Blinking a bit Michiru tried to remember what her room number was, "Um… room 118… It's right next to your room."  
  
Heero nodded and his fingers continued to type away, "Don't worry about Heero, he's never much of a conversationalist."  
  
Michiru nodded, "I've noticed, but after all the years you two have been working together you seem to be able to communicate just fine." Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized her slip… any normal person shouldn't know that information.  
  
Duo and Heero seemed to have picked up on her slip as well and both paused looking at her. Out of the frying pan and into the fire I guess…   
  
"How…did you know that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Um…" Michiru bit her lower lip, "I… read up on it… You guys are famous! Of course I would know." She lied… well kind of… they were famous were she came from… at least to some anime fanatics.  
  
"No one other then a specific few even know we exist, Michiru, I hardly see how we're famous"  
  
Oh… shoot… what else can I do?!? Great they might just kill me anyways… then again I wouldn't mind being killed by Duo right now with him looking like that…   
  
"Would you kill me if I didn't tell you just now?..." as much as I look up to and adore the GW boys… I just don't think I should tell them were I'm from just yet… I really doubt that they would turn me over to the general but they might just kill me because they would think I'm making it up.  
  
"…" Heero was silent looking at her not trusting her again and turned back to the laptop, "Be careful around her" Heero said softly just for Duo to hear.  
  
Duo nodded, "No… I don't think we'll kill you… though we do expect an answer some time in the future." He leaned against the wall just looking at her, I guess we're not the only one with Secrets… man! Now I just have to find out! Does she know because she's a spy or an assassin?... no… she looks nothing like an assassin… and acts nothing like one…   
  
He tilts his head examining her closely as his hair falls over one of his shoulders making him all the more delicious. Michiru, under such close examination is feeling very nervous and shifts around a lot and as Duo's hair fell passed his shoulders she felt her knee's get even weaker. Oh god… how am I going to take living in the same room as the hunkiest Gundam Boy there is!?  
  
In Duo's mind he was still examining this strange girl. Who knows… an assassin can always be the one you least expect I've had my share of assassin days. But perhaps she's just an innocent?... no way! How can an innocent know so much about us? But if she isn't an assassin or some one against us… who IS she?!? He sighs and shakes his head. What good will this do me!? I'm just confusing myself even more! Okay enough thinking! I've got to do something before I drive myself insane.  
  
Heero took that exact moment to turn around in his chair and look back at Duo nodding.  
  
He nods back and pushes himself away from the wall, "Alright everything's all set! You can just pick you're self up and we can head off."  
  
Michiru smiled and shook her head, "I can't…"  
  
Duo paused looking at her with eyebrows raised, "Why not? … don't want to get back to you're room? Get away from him?" Points at a very irritated Heero.  
  
Michiru just laughs and shakes her head, "No it's not that… my legs just wont work."  
  
"What?!" And with that he laughs at her again as he tries to help her up and she starts falling back towards the floor. Michiru is not very happy at him laughing at her again and even more so displeased as he scoops her up in his arms and heads off towards the room. Actually she wasn't to unhappy with that she was just not liking the fact it was making her feel even weaker and she was blushing profoundly.  
  
***  
  
Alright well this looks like a good ending for now… Whew…. I didn't know if she was going to pull off not telling them her true identity yet. I guess Duo's got a little mystery he wants to unfurl. I'm sorry that I didn't show anymore Gundam Boys just yet. But you'll be seeing them soon in the upcoming chapters.   
  
Also… I wonder if you guys would like me to have a lemon in this later on with Duo and Michiru and changing it to an R rating instead. Perhaps even some Yoai with Trowa and Quatre?... I don't know… it's just an idea. Do you think you would enjoy it more if it did or do you want me to just leave it as it is?   
  
Any reviews and idea's on the story so far and idea's on what to do later is highly appreciated. And thank you again SOOOOO much for you 10 who have reviewed so far. Since I am SOOO happy you guys reviewed I'm going to let everyone else know who you are right here.   
  
I'm giving a BIG thanks to romi, Kinishi, BC1, Cindy Maxwell, Ryu no Albatou, Mer, RemRene, animechristy, crystalshower, and Big Rikku fan! THANK YOU SO MUCH for you're reviews and idea's! 


	5. Conference room

Special Edition  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Michiru3  
  
Well I was waiting for more reviews but I eventually gave up that thought and I'm writing the next chapter. OH! We have some Trowa Quatre action going on with some yummy limy ness! WOOT! OH, and of course, at the very begging time to do my special thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Big Rikku fan: Good Idea. I think I'll have a Trowa/ Quatre action going on in here. I'm still not sure If I want to turn it into a rater R fic. Especially since Fanfiction.net is starting to get really mean about lemon scenes and also because I have one person FOR lemon and one person against…   
  
Cattypatra: Um… thanks for saying I'm a good writer… and also thanks for the comment on the story. Um… I still don't know if I'm going to let it become an R rated story or not…   
  
MC-88: Alright! Thanks! Here's more chapters for ya!  
  
And now on to the story… and if you reading my responses I'm not sure if I'm going to make it R or not… so if you want it to change to an R rating or if you want it to stay… PLEASE! PLEASE! Let me know!  
  
****  
  
Duo was still carrying her as he walked into the room they would both be sharing. Michiru was looking at the floor as she was still blushing profoundly. Duo found himself smiling at her shy behavior, maybe she really isn't a Spy, he thought, No spy would be shy over being carried… then again maybe they would…   
  
He sighed loudly as he examined the very empty and sparse room. The only thing there was a bag filled with most likely clothes sitting on one of the beds.   
  
"I'm suspecting that bag is yours?" Duo said in his normal cheery voice.  
  
Michiru looked up from the floor to see her normal traveling bag sitting on the bed, "How did that get there?" She whispered softly out loud to herself.   
  
Duo chose to ignore that and gently set her down on the floor still holding onto her to make sure she didn't fall down again. Michiru was indeed still having problems controlling her legs. Duo seemed to have that effect on her… and the fact she almost died just a few seconds ago.  
  
She laughs out loud at that as her hand is resting on Duo's shoulder.   
  
He looks up confused but smiling, "What's so funny?"  
  
Michiru smiles, "We're here to train to be perfect soldiers right?" Duo nods, "Well if my only reaction to being about to die is weak knees then I'm definitely not cut out to be a soldier OR a spy!"  
  
Laughing, "You're right!" but then his face grew a bit more serious, "But hey don't be too hard on your self, the first time…" He tailed off.  
  
"Mew?"   
  
Duo paused for a moment thinking if he should really talk about his past with this girl. He might end up killing her… and knowing her personally or letting her get closer to him would make it harder in the end…   
  
"Duo?"  
  
But then again she did know a lot about Heero and himself already… maybe she knew this already.  
  
"Duo? HELLO! Earth To duo?!?" Michiru was waving her hands in front of duo's eyes which had started to stare off into space.  
  
Blinking a few times Duo came out of his thoughts, "W…what?"  
  
"You were about to say something… about you're first time?"  
  
"OH! YES! On my first time having my life threatened I peed my pants." He laughed not adding that he was only 3 years old but she didn't need to know that.   
  
She smiled and he found his insides going warm at that, "I guess I got off easy then!"  
  
A bell rang and the both of them looked up, "What was that?" they asked in unison.  
  
Suddenly Michiru remembered the time limit they had for a break and looked up at the clock on her wall it was five minutes till 11.   
  
"Oh shoot…. Duo?... do you know the way to the conference room"  
  
Duo's eyes followed Michiru's and widened at the realization of how much time they had, "Um… yes I do. Heero and I studied the blue prints of this place before we came here…"  
  
"Good because we need to run." She said feeling adrenaline run through her veins giving her the strength she did have a second ago.  
  
Duo nodded taking her hand, Michiru immediately blushed at that, and ran out the door slamming it closed behind him as they ran out. He looked through his mind quickly trying to figure out how much time they had left. If they ran they might be able to make it at 11 exactly.   
  
"What do you think he'll do to us if we're late?" Michiru asked breathlessly.   
  
"Perhaps skin us alive… Who knows!"   
  
Turning a corner they spotted the officer who was giving orders standing in front of a long line of trainee's. He was holding a pocket watch out in front of him and looking at it. Duo and Michiru ran into the line just as his watch showed 11. He smiled looking up, which didn't seem to look very nice on his usually grim and plain face.   
  
"The rest of you officers should take some lessons from Michiru and…." He paused looking at Duo muttering softly "not another woman!" he looked down at his list and indeed there was yet another woman listed, "From Michiru and Nattia. They arrived exactly at 11. Something you must learn is to arrive some where exactly at that time. Not late, or you might miss the rest of you're troop, but not early either, in case it is a trap and the rest of you're troop isn't there to protect and fight along side you."  
  
Duo or now called Nattia by every one else, and Michiru were looked at strangely by the other trainees. Michiru couldn't tell if it was lust, jealousy or a little of both. Duo seemed to ignore the looks and just nodded at the officer.  
  
"Nice work ladies. NOW! For the rest of you woman you'll be doing cleaning duties until all of you can manage to arrive on time to a destination!"  
  
This time Michiru was SURE they were glaring at her and Nittia but tried to keep her attention on the officer in front of her.   
  
"You're next class will be held inside of the conference room," He stated calmly yet firmly motioning to the door behind him, "There you will learn about Mobil suits and their capabilities by Mr. Rebarba and directly after you're lector and lessons you will take a test on what you just learned."  
  
He seemed to pause again considering something the continued, "And I don't want to hear anything about trainees complaining about their teachers or else we'll have some bathroom duty people. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?"   
  
The trainees all saluted, "SIR YES SIR!"   
  
He smiled looking pleased, "Proceed into the Conference room and I shall see you all after you're tests."  
  
He stood there watching as they entered and only walked off when he was sure every last one of them had entered.  
  
Inside Michiru, Duo and Heero were all sitting close to each other. Duo seemed to want to sit directly next to Michiru and Heero didn't want her out of his sight, nor did he want a very appealing Duo out of his sight either so he sat right next to Duo.  
  
The room itself was shaped like one of those old collage classes that had layer of seats going up like steps and all the desks were connected. Down at the very bottom was a large screen, a desk with a computer seated on top of it and two tall figures standing next to it.   
  
Michiru was analyzing the two figures down there. The first one she examined closely was what looked to be the teacher. He was a tall yet very petite male blond haired male. He seemed more feminine than male and the trainees seemed to think so as well considering some of them gave cat calls. He blushed at this which seemed to illuminate his blue eyes even more.   
  
"Ooo he's so cute!" Michiru murmured.  
  
Duo looked at her feeling a pang of something run through him… it wasn't jealousy was it? He shook his head ignoring the feeling.  
  
Standing next to him seemed to be one of the soldiers but he acted more so like a body guard for their teacher. He seemed to be impassive from all the cat calls but one could feel anger rolling off him from them being thrown at his companion. Brown messy hait covered his eyes, which glared at the trainees, and his very tall and lanky form gave the impression the he was very agile and very strong despite his tall thin stature.   
  
Michiru analyzed them carefully they looked very familiar… and if she what she was thinking was right…. She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it in small letters, and handed it to Duo.  
  
Is that Quatre and Trowa down there?  
  
Duo didn't look like anything was in front of his face but wrote back on it and pushed it over to her.  
  
We'll talk about this later.  
  
Michiru smiled, she knew it! It was Quatre and Trowa, and she bet that their martial arts teacher was Wufie. They all fit the personalities perfectly! Sitting back Michiru prepared her self to pay attention to Quatre as he lectured on Mobil Dolls and also the improved models.  
  
Duo and Heero and Michiru were very bored during this time. All the other trainees were writing as many notes as possible while the three of them tried not to yawn and gain every one's attention. They knew all this like the back of their hands. Heero and Duo knew this from training and experience, Michiru knew it from being a total fan of Gundam wing and studying every type of Mobil suit there was.   
  
Either way, they were BORED.   
  
Once Quatre was finished Trowa calmly addressed them. "If you look down at you're desk you'll notice a screen. That is where you're test will be shown. Please think carefully before you answer a question. The use of notes will not be permitted during this test so please hand them down at the end of each row and I will pick them up."  
  
All the trainees sighed at that last comment but silently did as he instructed.   
  
Trowa after he picked up all the notes walked back down to where Quatre was standing, "Anyone caught using notes will be shot on sight." He said all this in such a serious tone that quite a few trainees grew pale and seemed to drop and destroy what sounded like paper under the desks.   
  
Finally the screen activated and they all began to take the test. Finishing in about 5 minutes Duo Heero and Michiru sat back and watched every one else. About 20 minutes into the test Quatre and Trowa left the room going into a room apart from the conference room that had no other entrances.   
  
The room itself was dark except for a little light shining in the center. Trowa looked down at Quatre who was standing next to him and gently pushed him against the wall kissing him deeply. Quatre blushed, something he still seemed to do after these 3 years but it still affected Trowa the same way, it made him want Quatre more.   
  
Breathless Trowa broke the kiss leaving the both of them panting for air, "I don't like this Koishii." Trowa purred softly in Quatre's ear.  
  
"You don't like any of these missions Trowa-kun." Was Quatre's shivering reply.  
  
"I don't like how they look at you, devouring you with their eyes. Only I can do that." He said possessively as he nibbled on Quatre's ear lobe making him moan softly.   
  
"H…hai Trowa Kun…" Quatre was trying to hold onto sanity a little longer trying not to be overpowered by these waves of passion threatening to over take him, "But they can't do anything to me like you can."  
  
Trowa smiled softly, something only Quatre was privy to, and moved down to kiss him more. After that there was no more conversation as they moan and stoked the fires of their passions promising a very pleasurable night if Trowa didn't take him right then in that room.  
  
Mean while, Michiru, finding her self with a lot of unused paper in front of her and a pencil right there for her to use, began sketching. She didn't really know what to sketch but she looked over at Duo and with the way he looked she started sketching him. In her drawing she used a bit of an Anime and Realistic technique blended together. Not something she tried too often but looking over the picture she found that she really liked it.   
  
Duo who had been very bored had been watching her over her shoulder when she wasn't looking at him. Since she was done now he was leaning over her shoulder almost looking at the picture and asked softly, "Who is that supposed to be?"  
  
Michiru looked up surprised that he had caught her drawing him, "Um… you….," was her soft reply.  
  
"It looks really good. Do you draw often?"   
  
Michiru nodded, "Yah it's a hobby, I've even taught a class on how to draw anime."  
  
Duo smiled ecstatically, "Did you say anime?" Michiru nodded again, "I love anime!"  
  
"Really? What all have you seen?"  
  
Heero watched Duo and Michiru as they huddled together talking softly to each other. He envied the attention Duo was paying to Michiru, he found him self wishing that Duo would pay that much attention to him.   
  
Some where at the back of his mind he heard reality yelling at him that Duo HAD been treating him like that, for 4 years, it was Heero who had been ignoring that treatment and only in the past few months had Duo stopped. Heero though muffled the voice and ignored it and continued to watch them with envy welling up in him with each passing moment.   
  
****  
  
The clock stuck three o clock as Quatre and Trowa re entered the conference room looking a little ruffled. The trainees didn't notice but Duo and Michiru did and they had to comment on that softly to each other.  
  
Heero fought the urge to growl at them and turned his attention away ignoring them both now.   
  
Trowa cleared his throat trying to get the husky sound out of his voice, gaining the attention of all the trainees. Quatre smiled softly sitting at the desk and looking over the test results. He showed them to Trowa who nodded.  
  
"These," Trowa motioned to the screen behind him that turned on, "Are the test results that all of you took."  
  
On the screen it showed the score next to the face of the person, who took the test, and was listed in order of highest to lowest.  
  
"The three scoring 100% on the test is Michiru, Nattia, and Henry," Next to the name and score of Henry was the face of Heero.   
  
Noticing that fact Michiru looked at Duo and he nodded, she tried REALLY hard not to laugh at the fact Heero's code name was Henry.   
  
"You three may leave first." Trowa told them.  
  
As they got up and left Trowa continued talking to the rest of the trainees who had scored very low scores, "As for the rest of you…"   
  
The rest of what Trowa said was lost to the three of them as they left the room to run into the officer once again. Michiru was starting to think of him as officer grumpy as of late.  
  
"ATTENTION!"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Okay I'm going to stop here. I've written a LOT more in this chapter than I usually would… I hope you guys like it!   
  
Remember! Please R&R and let me know if you want this changed to a rated R fic or if you want it to stay the same! 


	6. Emotional realization

Special Edition  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Michiru  
  
/////  
  
Heyo Peeps! Chapter 6! I bet you didn't expect that after this long of time in-between chapters! Well…. Truth is that classes started which meant hours of home work, Trying to find a job so I can afford to go to college. (Still don't have one… DANG IT! I need to get back to work on my short stories and novel and SOME HOW try to sell them… HEH like THAT'S happening….) OH! Plus I started a new Fanfic. It's called "Dark Healer" A Fanfic based on the WONDERFULL writings of Christine Feehan. It's VERY much so romance… I don't think I can write anything BUT romance anymore. Heh heh… well other than fantasy but I've always been writing that!   
  
Anyways I was also waiting for more reviews and reviews from Rono Alboutou and Anti Fan…. They said they would read my Fanfic…. NOT!!! grrr….. *sigh * Bleh…. Forgive and forget… Well in any case I'm still not sure if I want it to be a Rated R fic or not so I guess we'll just have to see where the story takes me. Neh? I love that people are trying to get their opinions in on whether or not they want this story to have lemon or not…. Though unfortunately… it's even…. So I CAN"T MAKE UP MY MIND!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Much thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5…. THANK YOU!!!! *Much bowing and weeping* AND NOW!!!!..... DUN DUN DUN….  
  
On to chapter 6! FUSHWA!!!!  
  
///////////////////  
  
The trio soon find themselves in the vast emptiness of the cafeteria sitting at one table in the center of the room working away at their meals.   
  
"So what do you think happened to the rest of the trainees?" Michiru asked before she put a fork full of food into her mouth.  
  
"More training," Heero grunted to her. He looked to be moping over his food, eating it slowly.   
  
"They are probably reading and looking over hours and hours worth of information on Mobil Dolls. While we sit and enjoy ourselves until tomorrow." Duo leaned back in his seat, his hands behind his head.  
  
Michiru rested her elbow on the table resting her head on her hand, "I still can't believe that we have the rest of the day with nothing to do. It's just so easy."  
  
"Well considering the other trainees probably have hours of homework, not to mention chores. Which you still have to do Heero" Duo teased, "It's not so easy for everyone else. This is what I would call easy training."   
  
Remembering seeing Quatre and Trowa in the conference room Michiru found herself curious to know if anyone else was there, "Can I ask you about Quatre and…"  
  
Duo quickly straitened up and covered Michiru's mouth with his hand. She grew very still and silent.  
  
"It's not safe to talk about those things here." He whispered in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine.   
  
Michiru nodded as Duo let go of her mouth, watching him stand. He took her hand, his larger hand covering her smaller one, and pulled her up directing her to follow him. Heero sat at his food pushing it around with his fork watching them leave as trainees slowly started entering the cafeteria. He couldn't help but feel that he had missed his chance and Duo was slowly falling in love with some one else.   
  
His food seemed so bland and empty in his mouth as he felt himself hurting painfully inside. Him the perfect soldier could do nothing but sit back and watch as this stranger took his loves heart and maybe even their lives. He had to know who this Michiru was. He needed to make sure that she was safe for both of them. If she happened to be a spy then he would just have to kill her.   
  
He quickly pushed the image of Duo's saddened face from his mind as he pushed himself up from the table and stalked out the cafeteria. He moved swiftly pushing people aside as he charged towards his room and his laptop. He would se just who exactly this Michiru was.  
  
/////////  
  
Duo with his fingers entwined with Michiru's lead her back to their room swiftly avoiding many officers and trainees in the hall ways. Quickly he pulled her into their room and closed the door. For a moment Michiru had an image flash through her head of Duo clamping his mouth onto hers as she leaned against the door for support. Duo didn't seem to do anything of the sort as he led her to the bed and set her down.   
  
He moved about the room swiftly and effectively looking for any bugs that might be hidden, when he was sure no one was hearing them he moved to sit next to Michiru on the bed.  
  
"Alright now you can talk." He spoke his voice lowered to his normal baritone voice.  
  
"The two people in the conference room… were they Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
Duo nodded feeling dread as she seemed to know all of them. Was she really a spy trying to dig them all out?... no if she was wouldn't she have pointed them out and had them caught already or at least killed?   
  
"Yes…." His voice was soft his lashes lowered.  
  
Her heart fluttered at the picture he held before her and for a moment she forgot the question she was about to ask. He looked so confused inside, as he hid his eyes as if trying to hide his thoughts.   
  
"S…so our Fighting instructor?... he was Wufie?"  
  
Duo nodded once again feeling dread wash over him. He didn't want her to be a spy. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much but the thought of seeing her dead or betraying them sent a painful beating through his heart. He remembered feeling this way before, when he had first started falling in love with Heero. After several years of trying and constantly being pushed aside and shot down his love for Heero had been so severely damaged that in these past few months he felt as if he could never fall in love again.   
  
Was he falling in love? He lifted his eyes slowly up to Michiru's looking into her Safire blue eyes finding himself lost in their depths, seeing compassion and worry shimmering on the surface. Was this real emotion she was showing him or was it just fake, another trick to use against him?   
  
"Duo?..." Michiru asked after a long pause of him looking into her eyes. She didn't mind at all really, she could drown in his deep violet eyes forever but his long pause was starting to make her worried. She still had the thoughts of Duo and Heero suspecting her as a spy, she knew he would kill her at anytime he thought it was necessary. It hurt to think that he might try to kill her, that he mistrusted her so much.   
  
Whether she was a real spy or not they would still kill her if they thought for a moment that she was. Her heart pounded painfully in her heart knowing that he mistrusted her so much. She had always been obsessed and in love with Duo when she was younger and she found that even now she couldn't stop watching him or thinking about him. But it didn't matter, she had read enough fanfics to know that Duo and Heero belonged to each other. If they weren't together now they probably would be together later.  
  
He heart grew heavier with the thought and it was Michiru who lowered her lashes hiding the sorrow hidden in their depths. Duo had caught the sorrow in her eyes just before she hid them and felt himself wondering what could have caused her pain.  
  
A door slamming shut next door seemed to wake both of them up from their thoughts.   
  
"A… are there any other people working with you on this mission?"   
  
"No." She did know about the rest of the team. Good, perhaps she was telling the truth in that she knew everything about the Gundam boys but no one else.  
  
"What are you here on a mission for anyways?" Her eyes were still filled with sorrow but she tried to hide them.  
  
"The organization that is putting on this training camp is trying to train the perfect soldiers like Heero and Myself, so that they can start a war against the alliance. If any of the trainees don't come to par they will either use them as back up… or kill them. The protectors called all the Gundam boys to help them out on this mission because of the high risks of their newer agents being caught or killed when they didn't pass the training."  
  
Michiru nodded her eyes still saddened as she watched his mouth move sucking in every word he said finding her self wishing that just maybe he would fall in love with her. But if Duo and Heero were really together it would never happen and she didn't want to break them up if they were. She knew she could ask if it was true but she just didn't have the courage to ask it.   
  
Duo watched the emotion and struggle flying across her features and he paused in his explanation to just watch her again wondering what she could be thinking about.   
  
"Um… we are setting up an inside operation, turning on them when they are about to head out into war preventing them from winning. If we can we will stop it before the war even begins, but some times it's impossible to avoid…"  
  
He stopped again seeing her sorrow and confusion. He couldn't stop himself and he wrapped his arm about her shoulders comfortingly. He felt her muscles tense and freeze almost as if in fear but then she relaxed. Maybe she was innocent and was saddened and scared of him knowing that he might kill her.  
  
"I won't kill you." He whispered softly in her ear surprised that he had just made such a promise but then he felt without a doubt that it was true.  
  
Shivers ran through Michiru's body again as images of Duo nibbling on her ear or kissing her ran through her head. She closed her eyes as she tried to push those thoughts away they only brought pain right now. She could dream later, this was reality. What was it he has said? Her brain wracked for the information as it slowly dawned on her what he had just whispered into her ear.  
  
"You won't kill me?" her voice was soft, confused, and almost melodic.   
  
Duo felt something in him wrench at her voice and butterflies appear in his stomach, "I won't let Heero kill you, and I won't kill you. If you are a spy or not I won't kill you."   
  
Michiru kept her eyes closed letting this information wash over her, but she found it was hard to think with his mouth right there next to her ear blowing his warm breath into her ear causing more ripples to run through her.  
  
"Thank you…" She managed to mutter her eyes still closed, his warmth slowly seeping into her pores calming her but at the same time driving her insane.   
  
Duo didn't seem to move from his position. Michiru wanted him to stay there but at the same time move away. She couldn't get herself to move.  
  
She was so warm and he felt like he couldn't let go. She was either the most innocent and beautiful woman he had ever met or the best seductress ever. He felt a huge urge to protect this woman in his arms and he felt that he wanted to do much more than that. His lips moved down to her ear lobe nibbling a little.   
  
Michiru felt her insides melt and she leaned farther into him. She felt him open his mouth about to whisper something against her skin when their door slammed open. Surprised both Duo and Michiru jumped out of the spell they had been under and turned to look at the door to see a fuming Heero.  
  
Michiru blinked and suddenly remembered that Heero and Duo were the ones who were supposed to be together. She pulled away from Duo even as she felt Heero glaring daggers at her promising to kill her, some how she didn't doubt that he would.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Well that's it for now! Special thanks to all who Reviewed! Thank you even more for the fact I haven't received any flames…. I got one once and I had a bad day feeling awful about it. I didn't really like the fact that he had not only dissed my story he said he hadn't even completely read but he had also dissed my web comic I hadn't asked for any reviews for that… I know it sucks… I did it for my own enjoyment and thought that if some one else enjoyed it… all the better.  
  
Sorry…. ranting….   
  
I'll try to update soon, and I would like to update after I received a little more than one review…. But if I need to I will update before that. Um…. That's it! Hm…. Will Michiru and Duo actually fall in love? Will Heero ever get over his jealusness? WIL Duo and Heero hook up instead?  
  
Will it be a three way? Probably not… Everything else… MAYBE! MWA HA HA!!!! Find out next time! *Hops away happily* 


	7. the desicion

Special Edition  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Michiru  
  
WOW! I got three reviews in just a few short days! HAPPYNIESS!!!! *Dances around* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! He he he. ANYWAYS! You all make a VERY good point! If I change this to a Rated R fic then people who are reading it now wouldn't be able to read it anymore… be kind mean to ya'all wouldn't it…. Mew.   
  
Um um…. Well I guess it'll remain PG-13 unless a large number of you all want it to be rated R. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU all of those of you who reviewed! And since you reviewed so soon and so many of you did! I'm rewarding you with an update! He he!  
  
OH! And weather Duo and Michiru or Heero and Duo will get together?... you'll just have to find out! He he! *Dances about before disappearing to begin writing once again*   
  
Real quick! WARNING! I do not own Gundam wing! Only my original Char, which is Michiru… she's all mine! So no taky! And no suing me! I have no money! *sniffle sniffle* not to mention anymore I do have goes to paying for classes… why could I still be a high school student not worrying about these things!?! *sigh* it tiss not the case. Oh well!  
  
******  
  
"Thank you…" She managed to mutter her eyes still closed, his warmth slowly seeping into her pores calming her but at the same time driving her insane.   
  
Duo didn't seem to move from his position. Michiru wanted him to stay there but at the same time move away. She couldn't get herself to move.  
  
She was so warm and he felt like he couldn't let go. She was either the most innocent and beautiful woman he had ever met or the best seductress ever. He felt a huge urge to protect this woman in his arms and he felt that he wanted to do much more than that. His lips moved down to her ear lobe nibbling a little.   
  
Michiru felt her insides melt and she leaned farther into him. She felt him open his mouth about to whisper something against her skin when their door slammed open. Surprised both Duo and Michiru jumped out of the spell they had been under and turned to look at the door to see a fuming Heero.  
  
Michiru blinked and suddenly remembered that Heero and Duo were the ones who were supposed to be together. She pulled away from Duo even as she felt Heero glaring daggers at her promising to kill her, some how she didn't doubt that he would.  
  
"H… Heero… what are you doing here?" Duo's heart was beating hard, though he wasn't sure it was from Michiru or the surprise of a life time from the door slamming open.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero Growled, "Don't get emotionally close to this girl." He warned his voice having a hidden vengeful ness under it.  
  
Violet eyes widened in anger. He stood up angry that Heero would accuse him of such a thing, but was he right? Was he getting emotionally evolved with her? Maybe he was… but what business was it of his? Heero had a chance but he blew it. He wasn't about to get a chance now. Why was he butting in anyways? was he jealous? Was that why he was doing this? Heero actually cared about him? No that wasn't possible, Heero didn't love anyone. He probably just missed all the attention he got.   
  
"Don't you dare insult me with such rubbish… and this is not you're room." Duo yelled at him, "Get out" He pointed his finger out the door were a few trainee's were peaking their heads out to see what the matter was.  
  
Heero shook his head slamming the door behind him to keep curious people from overhearing them.   
  
"She's not who she says she is." Heero said softly trying to calm himself down. Duo was angry with him… God help any one Duo was angry with. If he pushed to far there was no telling what the consequences might be.   
  
"What do you mean." Duo's eyes blazed his voice going down an octave.  
  
"No one exists with the name Michiru that fits her description. She's not who she says she is."  
  
Duo's insides went still, he held his breath thinking for one moment that she really was a spy… and he had just made that promise to her that he would never kill her. While his brain mulled over this his heart told him it wasn't true, convinced his brain that there was a reason. There had to be.   
  
"So what? There isn't a Duo Maxwell in the database either? There never was! Maybe she's an orphan or maybe her parents were never found or written in the database."  
  
Michiru watched this argument from her bed, her knee's curled up and held close to her body by her arms. She wondered if Duo really meant what he had said, that he wouldn't let Heero kill her, that HE wouldn't kill her. As they argued she couldn't help but think that they looked like an old couple fighting, but then again they also looked like old friends or old enemies arguing.   
  
She sighed softly her brain and heart confused and contradicting each other. She listened on helplessly as they argued about her as if she wasn't there…. What was with people and doing that anyways?  
  
"What are you talking about? That she might be innocent? Come on Duo! Think! You're smart enough to look over all the facts! It's obvious she's a spy! We have to kill her."   
  
"NO" that was it. One word spoken softly from the lips of the one with burning violet eyes. Duo was not happy and Heero could tell he had pushed to far, "No one will be killing her. Not you, not me… no one."  
  
Heero closed his eyes looking down feeling his heart tear. He had done it… he had promised her, he could tell. He had been with Duo long enough to know what this would mean… he already liked her and was willing to go all the way. It was to late… but he had to try. He didn't want to see Duo hurt.  
  
"But… what if she really is a spy…"  
  
"Then she'll betray me… or maybe she won't." Duo took a calming breath. He rarely if ever got angry and Heero had learned long ago not to push him. It was hard to keep himself in control when he was angry, "Have you ever considered the fact she might actually be innocent? … that you would be killing another innocent?... do you really want to do that again?"  
  
Cobalt blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids as Heero took a deep breath. He was right, he was letting his jealousy take control of him. If Michiru really was innocent… he could never live with himself knowing he was the one to kill her. Heero didn't say a word not wanting to admit that he was wrong. His hand moved behind him to slowly open the door as he left, silently closing it behind him.  
  
Michiru just blinked her eyes looking up at Duo, "What… did you do?..." She was confused as to why Duo saying no one would kill her had made Heero become suddenly pale.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked again her sapphire blue eyes clouded with confusion looked up into his slowly calming violet ones.  
  
He knew what had caused Heero to become pale, Heero knew. He had made a decision and when he decided on something like this he stuck with it. His violet eyes looked down into her drawing her into their depths.   
  
"He knows…"  
  
Michiru felt her heart stop suddenly, "Knows… what?" her voice asked softly.  
  
He just looked down at her for a while silent wondering if he should let her know he had just admitted to falling in love. He looked down a little to her slightly parted lips, just begging to be kissed. He walked slowly toward her.  
  
Michiru's heart beat wildly as he moved toward her. What was he doing?   
  
"Duo…" she whispered softly as he moved on the bed toward her, leaning over her forcing her to lie on her back.  
  
"…what…" he broke her soft voice off with his lips soft and gentle over hers. She grew deathly still scared and excited at the same time. His lips moved over hers sending heat through her and she relaxed opening up to his mistrations. Her eyes slowly closed being lost in the feeling.   
  
He moved away and her eyes swiftly opened. Her eyes showed confusion and wonder as he slowly pulled away.   
  
"That's what he knew." Duo whispered softly to her before getting up and leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
That's it folks! Hey I didn't leave you at a cliff hanger this time! Good? … I thought so. No rated R stuff! Just a little kissy kissy… and that's pg 12 stuff right? I think so! So yah! Review review! Mew mew! *hops away* 


	8. Long day

Special Edition   
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! I never really realized how long it had been for Michiru and Duo to actually kiss until you pointed it out. I went "Has it really been that long?" and yes it has… bleh! And here I thought this story would be done with sooner!... yah little do "I" know!   
  
*Sigh* in any case… sorry for the prolonged updating up the next chapter… I should have warned you all of it or something… my fault. And I guess I really don't have an excuse other than getting off my but and writing again… and working on Yan-chan some more… and Techies… and Dark Healer… and updating my website… And not to mention trying to give blood at the Red cross and having them not only hit my blood vein but a ton of nerves too!... my screaming made them take it out… and for a while it was near impossible to use my arm…. It's still healing… *sigh* mew mew…  
  
Wait! I just realized I haven't responded to chapter 6 and 7's reviews! Bad me!!  
  
princesspriscillamaxwell: ^-^ Thankies! Sorry for my very very long waiting time inbetween writing chapters!  
  
Kira R. Chan: You are VERY correct! That is one reason why I didn't turn it into a Rated R fic… And who will fall in love with who? Well we shall see neh? ^_-   
  
Big Rikku fan: Thankies! OH! and guess what! I think I'm going to put this up on AdultFanfiction.net… and it'll be a lemon. In this story I'll skip any parts the require lemon but I wont do that with the other one. So when I put it up I'll be sure to let you know! ^-^  
  
Moo-Cow: Eee hee! Be a greedy little fanfic reader! Yay!!! *Glomp* mwa ha ha!!!   
  
Kel: Well I think you finally shall know what happens next… but knowing what happens in the whole story?... well we'll both have to find that out.  
  
cocowinterdeathangel: Aye aye! I shall do my best! And try not to leave people at cliff hangers… I'm trying… *Sniff sniff* It's so hard though! I'm so used to them! meh  
  
Now that I have that all done… On to the next chapter!!! YAY!!!  
  
Note: Duo and Heero are spies and so both have different names.  
  
Duo's is Nittia  
  
Heero's name is Henry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru's heart beat wildly as he moved toward her. What was he doing?   
  
"Duo…" she whispered softly as he moved on the bed toward her, leaning over her forcing her to lie on her back.  
  
"…what…" he broke her soft voice off with his lips soft and gentle over hers. She grew deathly still scared and excited at the same time. His lips moved over hers sending heat through her and she relaxed opening up to his ministrations. Her eyes slowly closed being lost in the feeling.   
  
He moved away and her eyes swiftly opened. Her eyes showed confusion and wonder as he slowly pulled away.   
  
"That's what he knew." Duo whispered softly to her before getting up and leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Computers quietly whirred in the dark computer room. Outside a guard was standing there preventing anyone from entering to get to the confidential information on those computers. Little did he know that some one was inside.  
  
A male body is illuminated slightly by the soft green lights of the computers. He pulls out a mini disk and suddenly turns toward the door as the click of the door being opened echoes through the room.   
  
Light pours in to show no one there but the whirring computers as a scientist comes in and turns on the lights. Up above in an air vent the man watches for a moment and then quietly crawls away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru sat curled up on the bed for a long time mulling over what had just happened. Her fingers often traveling up to her lips as if to make sure it hadn't been a dream… What had made him kiss her like that… why hadn't she stopped him?  
  
Because she loved him? Well that was obvious but loving also caused pain and she knew that he and Heero belonged to each other… he didn't belong to her. But… he kissed her… She didn't make him kiss her… Is that what he meant that Heero knew?  
  
That Duo and Heero weren't together? That Duo loved her? She shook her head, it just couldn't be possible. But all the same that small little seed of hope had been planted and was starting to grow.   
  
A knock on her door got her attention as she pushed herself up from her bed.   
  
"Who is it?" She asked at the edge of the door.   
  
There seemed to be a silence for a moment before a young mans voice could be heard through the door if some what muffled, "I like you!"   
  
Michiru blinked and furrowed her eyebrows together, outside she heard the sound of people running away and doors shutting. She sighed and shook her head. Finally coming out of her thought since the past few hours Michiru glanced up at the clock.  
  
Just 10 minutes before she had to head back to the Dojo for more practice. Man the day just seemed to go on forever! With a sigh the door was opened and she wandered down the halls headed towards the Dojo for the second practice time for that day. The last one would be after Dinner. For a moment Michiru wondered how many of the students would stuff themselves before heading over to the Dojo.   
  
Light filtered through the windows giving Michiru a good view of the Dojo and the students waiting outside. Also with those students she spotted Heero and Duo, or was it Nattia… she really needed to get that set right in her mind before she accidentally called Duo by his real name in front of everyone else. She didn't exactly want to get Duo and Heero killed, especially not after Duo stuck his neck out for her.   
  
Pausing at a window Michiru watched Duo (Nittia) and Heero in silence. They were both unusually quite in their actions as well as their words. Neither of them were looking at each other, near each other, or speaking. She sighed resting her head on the window sill. This was her fault… she hadn't tried to do anything but spend time with the love of her life no matter HOW much it hurt to know that he loved Heero.   
  
This was one of those times that her friends words echoed through her head "Be selfish once and a while Michiru." She just couldn't do it though… she didn't want to force anyone apart, and she certainly didn't want to ruin Heero and Duo's relationship.   
  
Agreed Heero didn't exactly like her, in fact she still was pretty sure he'd try to kill her if he had the right reason for it.   
  
A calm and kind voice seemed to shake Michiru out of her thoughts and to glance in the direction it had come from, "Hm?"  
  
"Student Michiru" the voice was coming from the blond haired teacher from earlier Mr. Rebarba, also known Quatre the Gundam pilot in disguise. She wondered if Heero or Duo had told the other pilots about her. That she might be a spy or that she was splitting Heero and Duo up.   
  
"Michiru?" his voice seemed to ring out again blue eyes sparking with concern, he had called her name out about 5 times and she seemed to be staring at him or to be precise THROUGH him.   
  
She blinked her eyes seeming to focus again, "yes?... I'm sorry I was zoning out for a moment there."   
  
Quatre wasn't used to the term "Zoning" but from the earlier actions done by student Michiru he could figure it out on his own with out asking.   
  
Quatre smiled a little at her, "Having trouble?" moving his eyes to the window to emphasize who exactly he meant was having trouble.   
  
She nodded with a sigh, "Yes… I am…" She ran her hands through her bangs just breathing confusion and hurt, "I really don't know what to do…"  
  
Quatre smiled, he found this all so cute, Trowa kept telling him to butt out of these kinds of things but he couldn't help it!   
  
"You love him don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.  
  
Slightly shocked she nodded, "Yes… but… Heero…"   
  
He shook his head, "I wish I could tell you what was going on with those two… but they seem to keep that kind of stuff pretty secret from all of us." Quatre wished he could stay and help Michiru but from the clock he could tell she was going to be late if he didn't hurry this up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a mini disk, "This is a copy of something my friend got for me. I was wondering if you could give this too Nittia and Henry?"  
  
Quatre was trusting this information with her? Even if she might be a spy? A smile formed on her face no matter how hard she tried to keep it from coming, "thank you." Taking it she put it in her pocket and headed off to the dojo at a fast trot arriving perfectly on time.   
  
This happening was a good thing… and a bad thing. It meant that she had to wait before she gave the information to Duo or Heero. Their Martial arts teacher, Wufei in her mind, started the main group right off holding Heero, Duo and herself off from the rest of the group.  
  
"You three seem to know more than just the basics in Martial arts so I shall have the three of you be taking more personalized Martial arts." He ran an expert eye over the three of them and shook his head, "But first you three must learn some Tai Chi. You are too tense and distracted to do any good fighting right about now."  
  
Heero seemed to be fuming inside at Wufei but Wufei wouldn't budge. Instead he started them off with the breathing exercises He glanced at Michiru who didn't seem to be having any troubles with the Tai Chi.   
  
"Have you done this before Michiru?"  
  
She nodded slightly, "I've taken a Tai Chi class once…. But that was a while ago…"   
  
Wufei shrugged, "No matter I need some one to watch those two while I take care of everyone else."   
  
Michiru nodded a little and Wufei was gone before she could say anything. She sighed moving to stand in front of them; it was the best spot to be so that they could see exactly what they needed to do.   
  
Two eyes staring at her, she found was a little uncomfortable. Heero glaring daggers at her as if she was his sworn enemy and Duo watching her… with… she wanted to say love or at least appreciation but didn't really want to admit that to herself. She never thought she would be so happy to see a teacher come back then she did now.   
  
Wufei took over the rest of Tai Chi lessons until the end of class. The Tai Chi seemed to have really helped calm Michiru down and glancing at both Heero and Duo she could see that the both of them looked relaxed.   
  
Most of the students, including Heero, were sent to do some more chores for that day, leaving Duo and Michiru alone. She knew that Quatre had asked her to give the disk to both Heero and Duo but Heero was gone at the moment and despite the Tai Chi she found herself getting worked up all over again.   
  
Duo glanced at Michiru as they walked down the halls, she didn't seem to be doing to well. She seemed hurt and confused but he couldn't tell what exactly it was that was bothering her so much. He was definitely going to find out once they reached their room.   
  
The door closed behind her with a soft click with Duo holding the handle still and giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine. She suddenly wished they weren't staying in the same room.   
  
"Michiru…" his voice sounded so beautiful right then… oh how she wished he could love her… that she didn't have any secrets to hide from him…   
  
That was when she noticed his lips were moving but her mind didn't seem to recognize what he was saying, "Hu?"  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"What?... oh… um…" She couldn't look at him. It wasn't exactly fun to admit your feelings to someone. She racked her brain to try and explain it with out actually having to tell him anything… at least not at the risk of her already delicate heart.   
  
"What…. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Duo blinked, was that what was bothering her? "Because… I… um…" for once he found himself tongue tied.   
  
He watched as she glanced up with a small smile, "Cat got your tongue?" Gods how he loved her!   
  
Okay… he needed to start from the beginning and maybe then the words would start to roll out. That's what he did when he was nervous… right? It always worked… right?... he just hoped he didn't sound like a total buffoon.   
  
"…When Heero came in threatening to kill you… I told him that I refused." She nodded looking into his violet eyes. He found he had to recollect his thoughts because of losing himself in her eyes for a moment there, "You see… when I make a decision I keep by it. Heero knows this, so when I said that he knew that I was risking my life. The only reason I would do that was if I had fallen in love…" there he had said it.  
  
Her eyes blinked and he noticed hope shining in their depths, "I love you…" he said softly, "that's what that kiss meant…"   
  
"B… but… what about Heero?" she asked, "I… I thought you two… were in love…" She was surprised by the some what cruel laugh that came out of Duo.  
  
"I don't know how it is you get all the information but for once your only half right. It was all one sided… and I tried… for years… and he just kept pushing me away." He sighed, "I gave a long time ago… there's nothing between us now."  
  
"Then why is Heero jealous?"  
  
"Probably because I'm not lavishing attention on him like I used to and he misses it."  
  
"Oh…" Some how she doubted it was just that but it didn't seem that Duo was going to be falling for Heero again anytime soon. She sat down in her bed and felt something press against her skin from her pocket.  
  
"Oh yah!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Michiru dug through her pockets and pulled out the mini disk, "Quatre asked me to give this to you guys."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Quatre trusted you with that?..." He paused, "Then again… that guy is too trusting some times."  
  
Michiru gave him a mock pout the previous conversation forgotten for a moment, "I thought you believed I wasn't a spy."  
  
He grinned, "Oh you are definitely guilty." At her deeper pout his grin just grew wider until he seemed to almost pop right next to her hugging her to him, "But even if you betrayed me you would still own my heart… and I wouldn't stop loving you…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tiss the end for now my friends! Hey longer then usual right? I was trying to give you more stuff to read. *Big grin* And because of all this trouble I went through you have to review! Right? RIGHT! ^-^  
  
What's on the disk? Will Heero try and kill Michiru? Will he ever give up? Will he ever just get a life? Are they going to be found out? Will they discover Michiru's secret!?  
  
Find out! (Hopefully) next time! In Chapter 9! Heero's revenge!... not really but it sounds good doesn't it! ^-^ 


End file.
